Un solo destino
by Tobias Cantero
Summary: Dos héroes diferentes con dos historia diferentes se unen para crear un solo destino
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, estoy aquí con otro proyecto, solo que esta vez será un crossover entre Fairy Tail y Naruto, no sé si les gustara o no, pero decidí hacerlo después de todo, bueno vamos a lo que nos interesa.**

**Capítulo 1- Un solo destino**

El sol había salido por el firmamento dando a entender que había amanecido, sus rayos alumbraban cada rincón de Magnolia.

La gente se encontraba haciendo su rutina de todos los días, y en toda la ciudad se podía notar la paz y tranquilidad, exceptuando a un gremio en particular, Fairy Tail.

Natsu se encontraba observando la tabla de misiones, buscando alguna en particular que llamara su atención, sin embargo, todas eran aburridas, según él.

-¡Oye, cerillo con patas, terminemos la batalla de ayer!- dijo Gray acercándose

-Lo siento, pero estoy ocupado- dijo sin siquiera voltearse a verlo

-Acaso tienes miedo de perder- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto volteándose con un tono serio

-¿Tienes miedo de perder?-

-¡Quién te tiene miedo, cubo de hielo!- dijo golpeándolo en la panza enviándolo hacía Erza

Esta se encontraba comiendo su amado pastel de freza, cuando estaba a punto de darle un bocado, Gray impacta sobre la mesa en donde estaba el pastel, haciéndolo volar enfrente de sus ojos.

-M…mi pa…pastel- dijo Erza observando el pastel embarrado en el suelo

-Maldito- dijo Gray, sobándose la cabeza- ¡a eso lo llamas un golpe!- dijo levantándose del suelo

-Gray- se escuchó una voz detrás de él

Gray al sentir un aura de peligro detrás de él, volteó lenta y temerosamente.

-Er..Erza- dijo titubeando

-¡MI PASTEL!- gritó, golpeándolo, mandándolo a volar sobre una mesa ajena, haciendo que se rompiera en pedacitos

-Gray, maldito, mi comida- dijo un sujeto, agarrándolo y golpeándolo

En ese momento, un sujeto golpeó al sujeto que golpeó a Gray y otro sujeto golpeó a ese otro sujeto, hasta que todos comenzaron a pelear, dando inició a la tercera batalla del día.

-No puedo creer que sigan peleando- dijo Lucy sentada en la barra

-Pero si no lo hacen, el gremio será aburrido- dijo una peliblanca acercándose a Lucy

-Creo que tienes razón, Mira- dijo con una sonrisa

-Estos mocosos, lo único que saben hacer es crearme problemas- dijo el pequeño maestro del gremio, Makarov, sentado en la barra

-¿Maestro?- dijo Lucy sorprendida, ya que no se había percatado de la presencia de este

-Maestro, ¿ha vuelto tan rápido?- preguntó Mira, que estaba igual de sorprendida como Lucy

-¿Vuelto?- preguntó Lucy confundida

-Ayer fui a una reunión del consejo mágico- comentó con una expresión seria, al parecer no fue una gran reunión- creo que no se calmaran- dijo levantándose

En ese momento, Makarov comenzó a transformarse en su forma titán, asustando un poco a Lucy.

-¡Mocosooooos!- gritó el viejo maestro, asustando a todos, exceptuando a uno

-Esta es mi oportunidad- pensó Natsu- viejo, peleemos-dijo saltando para atacar a Makarov, pero fue aplastado por el pie de este

-Natsu, cálmate- dijo aplastándolo- Erza tengo que hablar contigo- dijo seriamente- contigo también, Natsu- dijo sacando su pie-

Natsu y Erza se miraron mutuamente confundido, para luego ver a su maestro el cual volvió a su estado normal.

-Síganme, es importante- dijo volteándose y empezar a marchar

Natsu y Erza tenían sus dudas, pero el rostro de Makarov expresaba seriedad, de seguro era algo importante, así que optaron por seguirlo.

Todos dentro del gremio estaban confundidos y pensaban lo mismo, ¿por qué Makarov se veía muy serio, que querrá de Natsu y Erza?.

-Mira, ¿sabes lo que pasa, o no?- preguntó Lucy confundida

-No, el maestro no me contó nada- dijo ella, al igual de confundida que todos

Natsu y Erza se encontraban dentro de la oficina de Makarov, este simplemente se limito a sentarse y prender su pipa

-Maestro, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la chica confundida

-Como sabrán, ayer fui a la reunión del consejo mágico- contó seriamente- al parecer hace tan solo unos día un prisionero había escapado de la cárcel del consejo- dijo seriamente- ese prisionero es… Jellal-

Al escuchar eso, Natsu y Erza se quedaron sorprendidos, ¿Jellal había escapado de la cárcel? .

-Debe haber un error- dijo el peli-rosado- Jellal se entregó voluntariamente, ¿por qué querrá escapar?-

-Eso mismo pregunte al consejo mágico, no me dieron ninguna respuesta-

-Entonces, ¿no saben el por qué escapó?- preguntó la pelirroja

-No, esa razón aún es desconocida- dijo seriamente- solo sé que ahora Jellal es considerado un enemigo para todo Fiore, dieron la orden a todos los gremios de que si encuentran a Jellal, lo mataran- dijo seriamente

Erza y Natsu al escucharlo se quedaron aún más sorprendidos, no ahora estaban asustados, todo Fiore está en contra de Jellal, incluyéndolos.

-¡No pueden hacer eso!- gritó el dragon slayer ya enojado

-Si pueden y lo harán, Jellal ahora es un prófugo, sin mencionar que quiso destruir a todos con el propósito de resucitar a Zeref- dijo seriamente

-Pero en ese entonces fue controlado por el Etherion-

-Lo sé, pero esta vez no puedo ayudarlos, también creo que Jellal debe ser eliminado- dijo seriamente- la razón por la que le he llamado es para que ustedes busquen a Jellal y lo acecinen- dijo seriamente

-Viejo…- dijo el peli-rosa enojado

-Está bien maestro- dijo la pelirroja seriamente

-Erza, ¿qué quieres decir?-

-Natsu, no podemos hacer nada, es una orden del consejo mágico y de nuestro maestro, debemos hacerlo, aunque vaya en contra de nuestra voluntad-

Natsu simplemente se quedo viéndola, para luego apretar el puño y romper el escritorio de Makarov- Esta bien, lo haremos, pero no iré para acecinarlo, sino para salvarlo- dijo seriamente

-Natsu…- dijo Erza sorprendida

-Está bien Natsu, espero que lo salves- dijo Makarov con una sonrisa

-Lo haré- dijo volteándose para salir

-Espera, Natsu- dio la pelirroja siguiéndolo

-Estos son mis mocosos- dijo con una gran sonrisa

Natsu y Erza al salir, se encontraron con todas las miradas de gremio, todos los observaban curiosos.

-Oye flamita, ¿Qué sucedió ahí adentro?-preguntó Gray

-Nada hielito- dijo seriamente

-Natsu- lo llamó Erza- debemos hablar-

Natsu simplemente movió la cabeza y fue junto a ella, hablaron por unos segundos, hasta que se despidieron y salieron del gremio, dejando aún más confundido a los demás.

Pasaron algunas horas y Natsu se encontraba en la estación de trenes, esperando a Erza, puesto a que quedaron en verse dentro de dos horas.

-Solo de ver los trenes ya me dan mareos, malditas máquinas del demonio- Maldijo Natsu ya algo nauseabundo

-Estás listo para irnos- dijo Erza, la cual acababa de llegar

-Eso creo- dijo frotándose la panza

-¿Y Happy?-

-No le dije acerca del viaje, pues en casos extremos debemos…- Natsu no termino de hablar y por un minuto hubo un gran silencio

-Como sea, debemos irnos- dijo titania con una sonrisa

-Bien-

-No pensaran irse sin nosotros, ¿o sí?- se escuchó una voz femenina, familiar para ambos, que provenía por atrás

Ambos giraron para ver de quien se trataba, detrás se encontraba Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Juvia, Charls y Happy.

-Chicos- dijo Erza sorprendida

-No se libraran de nosotros tan fácilmente- dijo la Lucy giñando un ojo

-¿Pero cómo sabían que íbamos a viajar?-

-El maestro nos contó acerca de la conversación que tuvieron con él- dijo la pequeña y tierna Wendy

-Flama con patas, creías que irías a una misión y llevarte toda la diversión- dijo Gray apretando el puño y con una sonrisa

\- Cállate stripper de hielo, quién ti invito- dijo Natsu acercándose a él

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Gray chocando su frente con la de Natsu

-Lo que oíste- dijo haciendo lo mismo

-Llámame stripper una vez más y te golpeó-

-Ha sí, tu y cuantos más-

-Conmigo basta y sobra-

-¡Tú puedes Gray-sama!- grito Juvia alentándolo

-Bien, entonces, vamos- dijo Erza subiendo al tren, y los otros respondieron con un ´´Hay´´

Pasaron varias horas de sufrimiento según Natsu, y como Wendy ya no puede usar su magia de curación de dragon slayer, puesto ya no le surge efecto, Erza tuvo que noquearlo para que pudiera reposar en su regazo.

-Erza, tengo una duda, ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Lucy confundida

Todos al oír la pregunta, prestaron atención, ya que ellos tampoco lo pensaron, solo subieron al tren sin tener ni la más mínima idea de a dónde iban a parar.

-Verán, nuestro deber al principio era descubrir el paradero de Jerral, pero algo me dice que debemos ir a donde empezó todo- dijo seriamente

-La torre del cielo- contestó Natsu, el cual intentaba luchar contra sus nauseas

-Claro, eso tiene sentido, ahí fue donde comenzó y termino nuestra batalla contra él- dijo Gray seriamente

-¿Y sí no está ahí?- preguntó Wendy

-No, está ahí- contestó la pelirroja seriamente

-Cuando lo encuentre, haré que me lo cuente todo, por las buenas o por las malas- dijo el peli-rosa chocando su puño con la palma de la mano

Pasaron unas horas hasta que llegaron a su destino, al bajar del tren, tuvieron que tomar un bote para llegar, pasaron unos minutos hasta que por fin llegaron a la torre de los cielos.

El lugar estaba completamente destruido, de lo que antes era la torre de los cielos, solo quedaba el terreno y escombros.

Comenzaron a buscar, pasaron horas, pero no encontraron pistas de él por ningún lado, cansados, decidieron abandonar la búsqueda. Todos subieron al bote, todos excepto a dos, Natsu y Erza

-Erza, hay que irnos- dijo Natsu ya cansado

-Sí, creo que sí-

En ese momento el agua debajo del bote comenzó a moverse y de la nada el agua formó una caja que atrapó a todos en el bote.

-¿Pero qué?- preguntó Natsu al ver aquella escena

-Esto se puso un poco aburrido, me alegro que no subieran al bote- s escuchó una voz familiar para ellos

-No puede ser- dijo Natsu volteándose

-J…jellal- dijo Erza al verlo

-Me alegro de volver a verlos- dijo con una gran sonrisa, este estaba sentado encima de los escombros

-Jellal- dijo Erza sorprendida

-¡Tú, maldito bastardo, cómo te atreves a huir de la cárcel- dijo saltando y prendiendo su pie en fuego para patearlo

-Vamos, no seas así- dijo levantándose y esquivando el ataque

-Respóndeme, porqué haz huido de la cárcel- preguntó Natsu enojado

-Estaba aburrido- contestó con una sonrisa

-¡Deja de jugar!-dijo enojado

-Jellal, responde- dijo Erza seriamente

-Creo que deben saberlo, verán, tengo un nuevo ideal- dijo con una sonrisa- crear un nuevo mundo, en donde todo nuestro sueños e ideales se cumplan-

-¿Un nuevo mundo?- preguntó el peli-rosa confundido

-Acaso has perdido la cabeza- preguntó la pelirroja enojada

-No, ese mundo puede existir, solo necesito de su ayuda, díganme, ¿me ayudaran?- preguntó extendiéndole las manos

Natsu simplemente sonrió y golpeó la mano de Jellal rechazando su oferta- Lo siento, pero estoy bien-

-Lo siento, Jellal, pero, debo rechazarlo- dijo seriamente

-Entiendo- dijo bajando sus manos- tendré que hacerlo por las malas- dijo sacando de su bolcillo, un pequeño objeto circular que luego lo lanzó al suelo

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Natsu observando el objeto

-Nos vemos- dijo Jellal con una sonrisa

De pronto, el objeto comenzó a expulsar un brillo de color blanco, el cual cegó a Natsu y Erza.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Natsu abriendo lentamente los ojos

Cuando los abrió completamente, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que estaba en un lugar completamente diferente, uno que nunca había visto, estaba en un ¿parque?.

-¿Qué demonios?- pregunto frotándose los ojos- ¿Dónde estoy?, no es la torre de los cielo- se preguntó el peli-rosa confundido- Erza, ¿dónde estamos?- preguntó el chico, pero le extraño no recibir ninguna respuesta- ¿Erza?, ¡¿Erza?!- gritó buscándola por todos lados, sin ningún resultado – demonios-

Natsu comenzó a correr, buscando a Erza y a alguien que le respondiera a sus dudas, vio unas escaleras que conducían a otra calle, así que decidió bajarlas, cuando llegó a ella, decidió saltarla para ahorrar tiempo, pero por suerte suya, debajo se encontraba una chica la cual no la había visto.

-Demonios, ¡cuidado!- advirtió Natsu a la chica

-¿Pero qué?- dijo la chica esquivando al chico, moviéndose solo un paso, haciendo que Natsu callera de cara

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó la chica

-Sí, no fue nada- dijo sentándose en el suelo, frotándose la cara- lo siento, no preste atención- dijo el Natsu observando a la chica

Esta tenía el pelo corto y de color rosado, llevaba puesto un chaleco rojo, una falda rosa y debajo de ella un pantaloncillo negro, sus ojos eran de color verde.

-No te preocupes, ¿no eres de por aquí, verdad?- preguntó la chica

-No, vengo de Magnolia-

-¿Magnolia?-

-Así es, ¿no la conoces?-

-No, creo que no- dijo confundida

\- Que extraño- dijo levantándose del suelo- por cierto, ¿Dónde estamos?-

\- Este es la aldea de Konoha- respondió la chica con una sonrisa

-¿Konoha?-

_**Continuara…**_

**Hola, este es mi primer crossover, espero le gusten, no estoy seguro si continuo o no, los dejo en sus manos, bueno me despido, chau, chau **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2- Konoha**

Jellal tiró al suelo un objeto circular y blanco, este rodó hasta donde Natsu y Erza, estos observaron el objeto curiosos, de repente el objeto expulsó un brillo de color blanco, segándolos al instante.

-Natsu, ¿Dónde estás?-preguntó la chica asustada- ¿Natsu?- preguntó abriendo lentamente los ojos

Quedó sorprendida al notar que no estaban en la torre de los cielos, sino en un… ¿callejón?

-¿Pero qué?- preguntó la chica- ¿qué es este lugar?-dijo, observando su alrededor- ¿Natsu?- preguntó, percatándose que el peli-rosa no estaba con ella- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo, para luego comenzar a caminar

En otra parte, un rubio se encontraba pateando una lata mientras caminaba, este no se veía muy feliz, es más parecía algo enojado.

-Maldición- se quejó mientras pateaba la lata- Sakura-chan volvió a rechazar mi invitación, al menos el ramen estuvo bueno- dijo pateando la lata aún más fuerte, haciendo que vaya hacía un callejón-.

-Auch- se escuchó una voz quejándose dentro del callejón

El chico se sorprendió al escuchar aquella voz, saliendo de aquél callejón, pero se sorprendió aún más al ver a una chica pelirroja salir de aquél lugar tan peligroso.

-¿Konoha?- preguntó un peli-rosa confundido

-Así es- contestó una chica peli-rosa con una sonrisa

-_Entonces no estoy en Magnolia-_ pensó Natsu seriamente

-Por cierto, te veía algo apurado, ¿estabas buscando algo?- preguntó la chica curiosa

-¿Algo?..., ¡Erza!- gritó el chico, recordando que la estaba buscando

-¿Erza?- preguntó la chica confundida

-Es una amiga mía- contestó algo agitado

-Entiendo- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿qué te parece si te ayudo a buscarla?-

-¿Harías eso por mí?-

-Claro- contestó con una sonrisa- veo que no conoces él lugar, necesitas de una guía, además no tengo mucho que hacer-

-Gracias- contestó con una sonrisa- Soy Natsu Dragneel-

-Skura Haruno- se presentó con otra sonrisa

-Bien Sakura, busquemos a Erza- dijo dando media vuelta para empezar a caminar

Naruto estaba sorprendido al ver a aquella chica salir de aquél callejón, la chica simplemente se sobaba la cabeza.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Naruto confundido

-Eso debería preguntar yo- contestó la pelirroja

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki- respondió con una sonrisa

-Erza Scarlet- se presentó también con una sonrisa

-Entonces, Erza, ¿Qué hacías en ese callejón?- preguntó confundido

-Eso quisiera saberlo-

-¿No lo sabes?-

-Es que todo pasó tan rápido, estaba en la torre del cielo, estaba con Natsu luchando contra Jellal y de pronto aparecí aquí-

-¿Torre del cielo?- preguntó Naruto confundido

-¿No lo conoces?- preguntó Erza

-No, no conozco ese lugar- dijo pensativo

-Ya veo- dijo algo rara por la respuesta del chico- ´´después de todo es en una isla desierta´´- pensó seriamente- por cierto, Naruto, ¿qué hacías merodeando por aquí?-

-Es una larga historia- contestó desviando su mirada un poco sonrojado

-Ya veo- dijo con una sonrisa- ¡Natsu!- gritó recordando que su amigo y acompañante no estaba

-¿Quién?- preguntó Naruto confundido

-Es un amigo mío, nos separamos- dijo algo alterada

-Tranquila, no es un niño, ¿verdad?-

-No estaría tan segura- dijo con una gota cayendo de su cien

-Como sea, te ayudare a encontrarlo- dijo con una sonrisa

-Por cierto, ¿en qué parte de Fiore estamos?-

-¿Fiore?, esto es Konoha- contestó el rubio confundido

-¿Eh?

En otra parte de Konoha, Natsu y Sakura estaban buscando a Erza, pasaron varias horas desde que partieron en su búsqueda, hasta ahora no tuvieron buenos resultados. Natsu y Sakura estaban descansando en una banca.

-Gracias por ayudarme Sakura- agradeció el peli-rosa con una sonrisa marca Natsu

-No hay de que- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa- lamento que aún no la hemos encontrado- dijo un poco triste

-No te preocupes, tengo la certeza de que la encontraremos- dijo con una sonrisa

-Ya veo- dijo con una sonrisa. En ese momento, la panza de Natsu comenzó a rugir

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, tengo hambre- dijo sobándose la panza, Sakura no pudo evitar reírse un poco

-Yo también lo ciento, es que me recuerdas un poco a un amigo mío- dijo, para luego levantarse de la banca- yo también tengo hambre, ven, vayamos a comer algo-

-Claro- dijo levantándose de golpe- luego buscaremos de nuevo a Erza-

Encima de uno de los pilares de la entrada a la aldea de Konoha, un hombre encapuchado y con una marca en su ojo, este estaba observando detenidamente a Natsu y Erza, para luego sonreír.

-Veo que han encontrado nuevos aliados- dijo con una sonrisa- veamos que pueden hacer- dijo alzando su mano izquierda.

De pronto varias sombras comenzaron a salir del suelo y tomaron una forma peculiar, una forma humana, solo que estas no tenían rostro, su piel y cuerpo eran completamente negros.

Todos dentro de la aldea quedaron sorprendidos al ver aquella escena, de pronto, una sonrisa se dibujo en una de aquellas sombras, para luego lanzar un fuerte rugido, que aterró a todos los presentes.

Natsu y Sakura escucharon el grito de todos los aldeanos, sorprendidos, fueron hasta donde ellos.

**Hace unos minutos atrás**

Erza y Naruto estaban buscando a Natsu, la pelirroja permanecía al lado del rubio, ya que no conocía el lugar, tenía sus dudas acerca de cómo llegó hasta este lugar desconocido, llamado Konoha, pero ahora tenía otra prioridad, encontrar a Natsu.

Buscaron por casi toda la aldea, sin embargo no obtuvieron buenos resultados, en su lugar obtuvieron cansancio.

-Esto no es bueno, hemos buscado por casi toda la aldea, pero no encontramos a ese tal Natsu- dijo Naruto un poco fatigado

-No será… que no está en Konoha- dijo Erza algo preocupada

En ese momento, escucharon varios gritos, que provenían en el centro de la aldea, ambos jóvenes se miraron mutuamente, para luego correr en dirección al centro de la aldea.

**En la actualidad**

Esas criaturas extrañas estaban destruyendo todo a su paso, varias casas y establecimientos del lugar estaban destruidos y sus escombros estaban esparcidos por todos lados.

Una pequeña niña estaba llorando al lado de todos esos escombros, esta tenía un oso de peluche en su mano. Varias de esas criaturas se percataron de su presencia, se acercaron a ella con una sonrisa maniaca, asustando aún más a la inocente.

-¡Malditas bestias!- se escuchó una voz que provenía a sus espaldas, estas giraron aún con una sonrisa

Un Natsu cabreado se encontraba corriendo en dirección a esas cosas, detrás de él se encontraba Sakura.

-Natsu-kun, ¿puedes encargarte de estas criaturas?- preguntó Sakura seriamente

-Déjamelo a mí, salva a esa niña- respondió con una sonrisa

-Bien- dijo la chica, para luego saltar y correr encima de todas esas bestias, así llegar a donde la niña, una vez ahí, sonrió a la niña, tranquilizándola un poco- no te preocupes, estarás a salvo- dijo lazándola, para luego saltar e ir encima del techo

Una de esas extrañas criaturas, saltó para alcanzar a Sakura, sin embargo Natsu apareció enfrente de él y le dio una potente patada cargada de fuego, echándola al suelo, provocando que el suelo se agrietara con el impacto.

-Yo soy su oponente- dijo seriamente

La criatura extraña simplemente se levantó del suelo como si nada y siguió sonriendo con aquella sonrisa maniaca, al igual que todos sus compañeros.

Natsu al ver la escena, simplemente sonrió y chocó ambos puños el uno con los otros, prendiéndolas- estoy encendido-

Erza y Naruto estaban corriendo en dirección a donde provenía aquellos grito de terror que escucharon hace tan solo unos segundos. De la nada una de esas criaturas, salió del suelo, asombrando a ambos jóvenes.

-¿Pero qué?- preguntó Erza sorprendida

-¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?- preguntó Naruto, observando a esa bestia

Esta simplemente sonrió maniacamente, luego más de esas cosas salieron del suelo, todas riendo como maniacamente.

-No sé que son estas cosas- dijo seriamente- pero algo me dice que son las causantes de este caos-

Las bestias negras, simplemente comenzaron a corre en manada, algunas en cuatro patas otras en dos. Naruto simplemente hizo el signo del kage bushin, multiplicándose en cinco clones.

-Erza, adelántate, me encargaré de estas cosas- dijo seriamente

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó un poco preocupada

-Confía en mí- dijo empuñando un kunai

-De acuerdo- dijo seriamente, para luego salir corriendo de la escena

-Bien- dijo seriamente- acabemos con ellos- dijo, para luego correr en dirección a esas bestias junto con sus clones.

Uno de los clones tiró su kunai, acertando en la cabeza de unas de las bestias, matándola al instante, una de esas bestias, estiró su brazo hasta tal punto de alcanzar a uno de los clones, traspasando su pecho, provocando que desapareciera, uno de los clones apareció al costado de la misma criatura, pateándolo en la mejilla, luego otro clon apareció pegándole un papel bomba a la misma criatura, provocando que explotara, acabando con ella. Unas manos apareció debajo del suelo, agarrando a los dos clones anteriores, ahorcándolos, haciendo que desaparecieran, solo quedaban dos clones y el Naruto original, en cuantos a las criaturas quedaban tres.

-Maldición, nos estamos quedando sin chacra- dio uno de los clones con una sonrisa

-Solo nos queda una cosa por hacer- dijo otro clon, limpiándose la sangre de su boca

-Así es, acabemos con esto- dijo el original, estirando ambos brazos

Los dos clones comenzaron a crear dos rasenchuriken, para luego desaparecer, Naruto lanzó ambos rasenshuriken acertando a dos criaturas, partiéndolos a la mitad, pero la tercera logró esquivarla, esta simplemente sonrió victoriosa, al igual que Naruto, el rasengan volvió partiendo a la mitad a la criatura, terminando la batalla.

-Fin del juego- dijo con una sonrisa

Sakura había regresado a la pequeña niña con sus padres, una vez se despidió de ellos, volvió rápidamente a donde Natsu, este estaba tirado encima de unos de los escombros.

-Natsu-kun- dijo acercándose a él- ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupada

-Solo… quiero comer- dijo mientras rugía su panza, la chica estaba sorprendida, había acabado con esas bestias obscura él solo

-Está bien, comamos un poco- dijo con una sonrisa

-¡Natsu!- se escuchó una voz muy conocida para el chico, este se levantó de golpe y fijo su mirada a donde provenía aquella voz

-¿Erza?- preguntó al ver aquella silueta, sin dudas alguna era Erza, la cual estaba alzando su mano para que la viera

-Natsu, me alegró de que estés bien- dijo acercándose a él

-Lo mismo digo, te estábamos buscando- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Estábamos?- preguntó confundida.

-Hola- saludó Sakura, la cual se había metido a la conversación- soy Sakura Haruno- se presentó con una sonrisa

-Erza Scarlet- se presentó también con una sonrisa

En ese momento, un clon de Naruto salió del suelo, golpeándolo en la barbilla, mandándolo a volar. Natsu se repuso rápidamente en el aire, y de su boca, lanzó una potente llamarada, quemando al clon haciendo que desapareciese, una vez aterrizó en el suelo, se encontró con un rubio delante de las chicas el cual estaba serio.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó seriamente

-Digo lo mismo- dijo seriamente

-Naruto, para- dijo Sakura deteniéndolo

-Tú también, Natsu- dijo Erza seriamente

-¿Natsu?- preguntó el rubio sorprendido

-Sí, soy yo- respondió seriamente

-Veo que se han reunido- se escuchó una voz masculina, que provenía arriba de ellos, todos alzaron sus miradas, arriba en una de las casas, se encontraba un sujeto encapuchado

Natsu y Erza se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a aquel hombre, sabían de quién se trataba.

-¡Jellal, maldito!- dijo saltando, para luego prender su puño en fuego y atacarlo, pero el encapuchado logró esquivar el ataque a tiempo, provocando que el ataque del peli-rosa impactara en el techo de la casa

-Vamos, ¿siempre será así?- dijo el encapuchado con una sonrisa

-Quítate esa maldita capucha, Jellal- dijo Natsu seriamente

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Sakura confundida

-Ese hombre, fue el que nos trajo aquí- dijo Erza seriamente

-Vamos, ¿por qué tanto odio hacía mí, eh Erza?- preguntó, acercándose a ella, agarrándola de la barbilla, acercado su rostro con la de él

En ese momento Sakura apareció al lado de él, preparada para darle una potente patada, pero Jellal logró esquivar el ataque.

-¡Natsu!- gritó Naruto

-¡Lo tengo!- gritó dándole una fuerte patada en la espalda. En ese momento Naruto corrió en dirección de Jellal y lo golpeó en la panza con su rasengan, mandándolo hacían uno de los escombros de las casas.

-¿Eso fue todo?- preguntó Sakura

-Eso dolió, ¿saben?- dijo Jellal levantándose entre los escombros

-¡Jellal, maldito, regrésanos a Fiore!- dijo Natsu cabreado

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo- contestó con una sonrisa

-¡Deja de estar jugando!- dijo Erza enojada-¡¿por qué no puedes hacerlo?!-

-Porqué no tengo en mis manos el translador- respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Translador?- preguntó Naruto confundido

-¡En el parque!- gritó Natsu

-Así es- dijo el peli-azul- por cierto, tomen esto- dijo tirándoles un objeto, el cual Natsu lo agarró

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Natsu

-Es un pergamino, solo guárdalo- dijo dando media vuelta- una cosa más, cuando vean la luna negra, mejor huyan- dijo, para luego desaparecer, dejando a todos confundidos

-¿Quién demonios era ese?- preguntó Naruto confundido

-Es una larga historia- contestó Natsu

-Ese sujeto mencionó un translador, ¿qué es?- preguntó Sakura curiosa

-Es un objeto mágico, te permite viajar a cualquier parte en cuestión de segundos- contestó Erza seriamente

-¿Mágico?- preguntó el rubio confundido

-En todo caso, Erza, debemos ir al parque- dijo Natsu seriamente

-¿Por qué al parque?- preguntó la susodicha confundida

-Ahí fue la última vez que lo vi-

-Ya veo- dijo pensativa- andando- prosiguió con una sonrisa, para luego salir corriendo

Naruto y Sakura si miraron mutuamente, para luego asentir ambos con la cabeza y salir corriendo detrás de ellos. Corrieron hasta que llegaron al parque, donde subieron las escaleras, Natsu vio que el translador aún seguía en el suelo, donde lo había dejado.

-Ahí esta- dijo con una sonrisa

-Una vez que lo agarren, ¿que pasara?- preguntó Sakura curiosa

-No lo sabremos, hasta que lo agarremos- dijo Erza, indicándole a Natsu que lo agarre

Natsu suspiró fuertemente, para luego agárralo, una vez en su mano, el translador se despedazó en varias partes, una pequeña ráfaga de aire sopló trayendo consigo unas pequeñas hojas** (Ya saben, estilo anime)**

-¡¿Ehhhhhhh?!- gritaron todos al unísono al ver que el objeto se había roto

**Continuara…**

**Bien, bien, ¿ahora qué harán Natsu y Erza para salir de este gran aprieto?, jeje, solo yo lo sé. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, me despido, chau, chau **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3- Natsu vs Naruto**

Un joven de cabellera negra se encontraba recostado sobre un bote, junto a dos chicas hermosas y dos gatos, las dos chicas estaban conversando amistosamente.

-¿No creen que Natsu y Erza están tardando mucho?- preguntó la pequeña dragón slayer del cielo, Wendy

-Juvia cree lo mismo-

-Aye, Natsu no se perdería la cena por nada- dijo Happy inocentemente

-Su genio no lo dejaría- dijo charle indiferentemente

-Está bien- dijo Gray mientras se levantaba- iré a traerlos-

En ese momento, una gran brillo de color blanco, comenzó a iluminarse alrededor del terreno, agarrando toda la torre de los cielos (Recuerden que Gray y compañía están en el agua), dejando una luz cegadora alrededor, esa luz emitía una energía muy poderosa, provocando que el mar se moviera altaneramente.

-¡¿Pero qué?!- dijo Gray confundido

Ese suceso duró varios segundos, hasta que todo se había calmado, el mar dejó de moverse bruscamente, la luz comenzaba a apagarse lentamente.

-¿Pero qué miérda acabo de pasar?- preguntó el mago de hielo, mientras se sobaba los ojos

-Gray-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó Juvia preocupada

-Sí, pero no sé qué acab…- contestó Gray, pero fue detenido por Juvia

-¡Juvia se alegra, Juvia creía que iba a perder a Gray-sama para siempre!- dijo Juvia mientras abrazaba a Gray con fuerza, asfixiándolo

-¡Happy, deja de moverte!- dijo Charle, la cual estaba jalando de la cola del gato, la mitad del cuerpo de este, estaba enterrado bajo tierra

-¡No puedo, charle, ayúdame!- dijo en un tono de llanto (ya saben, típico de Happy)

-¡Eso intento, si dejaras de lloriquear!-

-Chicos, creo que querrán ver esto- dijo Wendy, apuntando hacía un lugar

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se sorprendieron al ver aquella escena, el lugar donde antes estaba la torre del cielo, había desaparecido.

**En Konoha**

-¡Ehhhhhhh!- gritaron todos al ver que el objeto se había roto

-¡¿Pero qué demonios, Natsu, que has hecho?!- dijo Erza golpeando en la cabeza al peli rosado

-¡Yo no he hecho nada, solo lo toqué y se rompió!- dijo con una gota en el ojo y un chinchón en la cabeza

-Esto es extraño- dijo Sakura observando las piezas de aquél objeto

\- ¿No saben que era?- preguntó Naruto

-No lo sabemos- contestó Natsu seriamente

-Solo sabemos que era nuestro boleto de ida a casa- contestó Erza igual de seria

-Entiendo- dijo el rubio seriamente

-Tal vez Tsunade-sama sepa que es- dijo la pelirosada con una sonrisa

-¿La abuela Tsunade?-

-¿Tsunade?- preguntaron Natsu y Erza al unísono

Una mujer de cabello rubio se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, observando aquellos pedazos del objeto desconocido.

-Interesante- dijo aquella señora al ver el objeto

-¿Tsunade-sama, sabes qué es?- preguntó Sakura acercándose a ella

-No estoy segura- dijo aún observando el objeto- díganme- prosiguió, desviando su mirada junto a Natsu y Erza- ustedes no son de por aquí, ¿cierto?-

-Así es- contestó Erza seriamente- venimos de Magnolia, que se encuentra en Fiore-

-Llegamos a Konoha gracias a ese objeto- contestó Natsu, el cual estaba sentado en el suelo con los pies cruzados

-Ya veo, entonces, dicen que antes de llegar aquí, fueron atacados por un sujeto llamado Jellal, que también fue el que ataco Konoha- preguntó seriamente

-Así es- contestaron Natsu y Erza seriamente

-Ya veo- contestó con una sonrisa- no sé que es este objeto, me parece algo interesante, así que lo estudiaré, hasta entonces, Naruto, Sakura, vigilaran de ustedes-

\- ¡¿Queeeeé?!, no necesito que alguien vigile de mí- dijo Natsu enojado

-Pues yo no dejaré que remondéis en la aldea, además, no lo tomes como ´´vigilar´´´, sino como compañía- dijo con una sonrisa

-Pero…-

-Natsu, este es su aldea, debemos obedecer sus reglas- dijo Erza seriamente

-Maldición…, de acuerdo- dijo cruzándose de brazos, y desviando la mirada

-De acuerdo, eso es todo, pueden retirarse

Dicho eso, todos salieron del aposento de la Hokage, Natsu se veía enojado, ese enojo pasaría rápidamente.

-Así que vienen de Magnolia, jamás había escuchado de ella en las cinco grandes naciones- dijo Naruto pensativo

-Nosotros tampoco habíamos escuchado de Konoha en Fiore- dijo Natsu

-Eso es lo de menos- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa- Natsu-Kun, vamos a cenar-

-¿Cenar?, me parece bien, muero de hambre- contestó sobándose la panza y con una sonrisa

-Sakura-chan…- dijo Naruto un poco triste

-¿Qué sucede Naruto?-

Naruto observó a Sakura para luego a Natsu y luego sonreír- no te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso-

Sakura simplemente miró a Naruto confundida, este simplemente hiso un ademan al pelirosa para que lo siguiera.

-Erza, volveré enseguida- dijo despidiéndose de la chica con una sonrisa

-Ese cabeza hueca- dijo Sakura tapándose la cara

-No te preocupes, Natsu también es un cabeza hueca, así que estarán bien- dijo Erza con una sonrisa

-Sí, creo que sí- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿tienes hambre?-

-Mucha- contestó con una sonrisa

Natsu y Naruto se encontraban caminando por las calles de Konoha, eran cerca de las 20:00, había mucha gente alrededor, la calle no estaba completamente obscura, había muchas luces prendidas, de diferentes casas, tiendas y establecimientos de los alrededores.

Caminaron hasta que llegaron a una tienda de ramen instantáneo, la tienda de Ichiraku.

-Viejo, sírvenos dos ramen- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-Ho, Naruto, me alegro verte, y veo que has traído a un amigo- dijo con una sonrisa

-Así es, su nombre es Natsu-

-Ya veo, entonces van dos tazones de ramen-

-Jajaja, me alegro, porqué me muero de hambre- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa

-Dime Natsu- dijo Naruto tomando asiento- ese tal Jellal, no se ve como uno de tus amigos-

-En parte lo es- contestó Natsu tomando también asiento

-¿Eh?

-Verás, es un amigo de la infancia de Erza, es como su familia, aunque al crecer cambió mucho. Me he encontrado a él en varias ocasiones, pero en esas ocasiones parecía a ver cambiado, pero ahora lo veo diferente- contó seriamente

-Ya veo, me recuerda a un amigo- dijo un poco melancólico- ese a imigo mio también cambió mucho-

-Te refieres a Sasuke, ¿verdad?- preguntó Ichiraku, llegando con dos tazones de ramen

-¿Sasuke?- preguntó Natsu confundido

-Es un amigo mío, veras, los ninjas nos agrupamos en diferentes grupos conformados por tres genin y un jonin, Sasuke era uno de esos genin, era un compañero mío, pero abandono la aldea tres años atrás-

-Entiendo- dijo Natsu agarrando unos de sus costillas de cerdo y la quemó con sacando fuego de su boca

-¿Eso es ninjutsu de fuego?- preguntó Naruto sorprendido

-¿Ninjutsu?, no sé que sea eso, pero no, esto es magia- dijo mordiendo su trozo de costilla de cerdo

-¿Magia?, eso no existe- dijo tomando su ramen

-Claro que existe, acabo de usarlo- dijo bebiendo su ramen

-Eso es ninjutsu- dijo mirándolo fijamente

-Es magia- dijo haciendo lo mismo

-Ninjutsu-

-Magia-

-¡Ninjutsu!-

-¡Magia!- dijeron acercándose hasta tal punto de chocar frentes

-Como sea, pero creo que la magia no podrá vencer al ninjutsu- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Natsu con una mirada acecina

-La magia no puede superar al ninjutsu ni al taijutsu, la magia carece de sentido-

-¡¿Qué?! , no sé qué mierda es el taijutsu, ni el ninjutsu, pero sé que es más débil que la magia-

-¡Como sabes qué algo es más débil que otro si no conoces ese algo!- dijo Naruto chocando su frente con la de Natsu

-¡¿Quieres comprobarlo?!- dijo haciendo lo mismo

-¡Me parece una buena idea!-

En ese momento ambos jóvenes se separaron, preparados para pelear.

-¡Te demostraré que la magia es mejor que el ninjutus!- dijo Natsu chocando ambos puños, prendiéndolas en fuego

-¡JA, como si eso es posible!- contestó Naruto creando un clon

Dicho eso Natsu comenzó a correr en dirección a Naruto, para luego darle una potente patada cargada con fuego, pero Naruto logró protegerse, cubriéndose con sus brazos, en ese momento aparece un clon con un kunai en la mano, dispuesto a clavarlo, pero Natsu lo esquiva y lo prende en fuego con una llamarada que sale de su boca.

-Nada mal, Natsu- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-Lo mismo digo, Naruto- dijo con otra sonrisa

En ese momento, Naruto crea otro dos clones, uno de ellos comenzó a correr en dirección a Natsu, este anticipa su ataque y lo agarra de la camisa, arrogándolo hacia el otro clon, provocando que los dos desaparecieran, en ese momento, el verdadero Naruto aparece detrás de él con un kunai, el pelirosa se percata de él, y lo esquiva agachándose para luego darle una patada en la panza mandándolo a volar hacia la recepción. En ese momento llega Ichiraku con una sonrisa y dos tazones más de ramen en la mano, pero al ver que Naruto chocó al lado suyo retrocede y se retira con la misma sonrisa.

En ese momento, Naruto sale del hoyo provocado por el choque, pero en modo ermitaño y con dos clones, estos comenzaron a crear dos rasenshuriken en ambas manos, de la nada, otro dos clones aparecieron al lado de Natsu, estos agarraron al pelirosa de los brazos y piernas, impidiendo que se mueva. Natsu lanza una pantalla de humo alrededor de él, impidiendo la vista de Naruto, este al ver una silueta en la pantalla, lanzó el rasenshuriken, en ese momento, Natsu apareció detrás de Naruto, este se sorprendió al verlo, el humo se disipó y el ataqué dio a uno de sus clones.

Natsu estaba apuntó de darle una gran patada, cuando el rubio se adelantó y le dio una gran patada en la barbilla, para luego en la panza, mandándolo a volar afuera de la tienda.

Así siguieron por varias horas, hasta que ambos terminaron en el suelo, exhaustos, con pequeñas heridas y moretones en el cuerpo.

-Eres fuerte- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-Lo mismo digo- contestó Natsu también con una sonrisa- tengo hambre-

-Yo también, ¿crees qué Ichiraku nos deje entrar?-

El lugar estaba destruido y con varios hoyos por todas partes, en ese mismo momento una de las letras del nombre de ´´Ichiraku´´ se calló

-Na- contestó Natsu indiferentemente

En ese momento, un hombre encapuchado se encontraba observándolos desde lejos, este simplemente sonrió y se volteó, para luego desaparecer.

**Continuara…**

**Hola, he aquí el capítulo 3 de esta historia, espero sea de su agrado, nos vemos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4- Soy tus pesadillas**

Sakura y Erza se encontraban en una cafetería, estas estaban halando animadamente, mientras esperaban que les trajeran sus platos.

Cuando Natsu y Naruto se fueron, quedaron en quedarse con ellas a las 8:00 pm, le quedaban 3 horas antes de eso, así que Sakura decidió mostrarle la aldea a Erza, no sabía por cuánto tiempo se iban a quedar, ya que Tsunade tenía que estudiar aquél objeto que les había traído a Erza y Natsu hasta Konoha, así que Sakura optó por mostrarle los alrededores a Erza para que se vaya acostumbrando.

Para Erza la aldea era muy cómoda y tranquila, le gustaba, todos sus habitantes eran amables. Se preguntaba cómo lo tomaría Natsu, de seguro buscaría la forma de crear desastre y destruir todo a su paso, después de todo, es Natsu. **(No sabe cuánta razón tiene).**

Caminaron por un buen tiempo, hasta que pasaron enfrente de una pastelería, al oler aquél exquisito olor a café caliente, les dio hambre y recordaron que ya era hora de cenar.

Un mesero se acercaba a Erza y Sakura y les sirvió a cada una sus ordenes, a Sakura le sirvió un capuchino con un Brownie de chocolate, a Erza le sirvió un café bien cargado con un pedazo de su amado pastel de frezas.

-Dime Erza-chan- dijo Sakura – ¿tú y Natsu son novios?-

En ese momento, Erza escupió el café que había tomado, al escuchar la palara ´´novio´´, se sonrojó completamente, para luego imaginarse una escena… pervertida.

Erza se encontraba tirada en la cama, tapando sus atributos que estaban descubiertos mientras Natsu estaba encima de ella y….

-¡No me refería a eso!- dijo Sakura borrando aquella imagen

-¿N…novios?- preguntó aún sonrojada y tartamudeando

-¿Lo son?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara

-S…solo somos amigos- contestó levemente sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos

-Ya veo- dijo un poco desilusionada

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-

-No, por nada- contestó levemente sonrojada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Erza, pero decidió no prestarle atención

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la sala por un par de minutos, hasta que Sakura decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?-

Erza simplemente asintió y le dio otro sorbo a su café, para luego bajarlo en la mesa.

-¿Quién es Jellal?- preguntó seriamente

Erza al escuchar su pregunta, observó su café por unos segundos, para luego mirar a Sakura seriamente.

-Era un antiguo amigo mío- dijo tristemente

Sakura sabía que no debía seguir preguntando, pero tenía curiosidad -¿amigo?- preguntó curiosa

Erza suspiró, para luego seguir- veras, cuando era niña fui prisionera junto mis amigos y otros niños, obligados a construir una torre llamada la torre de los cielos, un arma para poder despertar a un mago oscuro llamado zeref. Entre uno de mis amigos estaba Jellal- dijo un poco triste – En ese entonces yo era muy débil y tenía un plan para poder escapar junto a mis amigos, pero cuando estábamos a punto de lograrlo, pero los guardias nos descubrió y Jellal se echó la culpa, y lo llevaron, no sé qué pasó, pero cuando volvió, ya no era el mismo-

Sakura al escuchar la historia de Erza, se puso triste ya que le recordó lo sucedido con Sasuke.

-¿Quieres a Jellal?- preguntó Sakura seriamente

Erza la miró sorprendida, no esperaba que le hiciera esa pregunta – Ya no sé lo que siento por él- contestó sinceramente- antes lo quería, pero ahora, no sé si odiarlo, o amarlo-

Sakura entendía perfectamente lo que decía Erza, eso mismo se preguntaba, no sabía lo que sentía por Sasuke, no sabía si debía ser su enemiga o aliada.

-Ya no es la misma persona que habías conocido de niña- dijo Sakura tristemente

Erza simplemente asintió con la cabeza- antes de venir a Konoha, tuve la orden de asesinar a Jellal- dijo seriamente, Sakura se sorprendió al oír las palabras de la pelirroja- el maestro de nuestro gremio, nos ordenó, a Natsu y a mí buscar a Jellal, y matarlo, cuando me dieron esa orden, sinceramente no sabía que hacer, si obedecerla o desobedecerla, fue en ese momento, que Natsu me salvó, se enfrentó a maestro, y dijo que iba a buscar a Jellal, pero no para matarlo, sino para salvarlo- dijo con una sonrisa

En ese momento, Sakura quedó asombrada y varias imágenes vinieron a su mente, la similitud entre ella y Erza, Jellal y Sasuke, Natsu y Naruto eran asombrosas, se podría decir que la misma historia se repitió, solo que en dos lugares y tiempo distintos.

-Veras Erza, debo contarte algo- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

En ese momento, Sakura le contó todo a Erza, le contó la historia de Naruto, le contó acerca de Sasuke, como formaron el grupo siete, como de a poco se convirtieron en una familia, como Sasuke se fue de la aldea para poder obtener poder y cumplir su venganza matando a su hermano, como Naruto y Sasuke pelearon, como hasta ahora Naruto no se rinde en ayudar a Sasuke, y como ella amaba a Sasuke.

En ese momento, para Erza todo se volvió más claro, comenzó a pensar lo mismo que la peli-rosa y en las similitudes entre ellos. Ambas chicas se miraron fijamente y sonrieron, la similitud entre ellas eran casi idénticas, tanto que hasta llegaba a darles un poco de miedo.

En otra parte de Konoha, Natsu y Naruto aún estaban en el suelo exhaustos por la batalla que tuvieron hace unos minutos. Aún en el suelo, comenzaron a hablar.

Naruto le contó toda su historia, desde que la aldea le trataba como una aberración de la naturaleza hasta que se convirtió en el héroe de Konoha después de haber vencido a Pain.

Natsu también le contó todo acerca de su vida, desde que Igneel desapareció hasta que gracias a él y a sus amigos ganaron los grandes juegos mágicos convirtiendo a Fairy Tail en el mejor gremio de todo Fiore.

Siguieron hablando animadamente hasta que volvieron a competir peleándose, terminando en el suelo nuevamente y más exhaustos que antes.

-Natsu- dijo el rubio mirando al peli-rosa fijamente- ¿por qué quieres salvar a Jellal?- preguntó seriamente – no son amigos, no son hermanos, a penas lo conoces –

Natsu no desvió la mirada del cielo nocturno, Naruto simplemente lo miró para después observar también el cielo.

-No lo sé- contestó aún mirando el cielo- como dices no compartimos la misma sangre, solo nos hemos visto dos veces y la tercera vez volvimos a ser enemigos- dijo seriamente- sin embargo, al ver la expresión de dolor y dudas en Erza, simplemente supe que debía ayudarlos, a Erza y Jellal-

Naruto simplemente serró los ojos y sonrió, sabía cómo se sentía Natsu, los mismos le pasó al ver el rostro cubierto de lágrimas de Sakura cuando Sasuke salió de la aldea.

-Natsu, veo que nos han pasado cosas muy similares- dijo con una sonrisa- no me caes mal del todo- dijo con una sonrisa

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Natsu devolviéndole la sonrisa

En ese momento recordaron que ya era tarde y que acordaron encontrarse en la plaza de la aldea con Erza y Sakura. Así decidieron levantarse y dirigirse al lugar acordado.

**En Fiore. **

Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Happy y Charle no lograban explicarse lo que había pasado, el lugar donde antes estaba los escombros de la torre de los cielos ya no estaba y solo quedaba las orillas de la isla un enorme hueco en medio.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?- preguntó Gray incrédulo

-La torre ya no está- dijo Wendy igual de sorprendida que Gray

-Juvia no ve a Natsu-san ni a Erza-san por ninguna parte- dijo Juvia preocupada

-Natsu esta… Nasu esta….- dijo Happy a punto de estallar en lágrimas

-No saques conclusiones tan rápido Happy, Natsu y Erza no morirán tan fácilmente- dijo Charle intentando animar al neko azul

-Tanto Erza como ese cabeza de serillo son huesos difíciles de roer, dudo mucho que hayan muerto- dijo Gray seriamente

-Juvia cree que lo mejor sería buscarlos- dijo la peli-azul, todos asintieron con la cabeza

**En Konoha.**

Erza y Sakura estaban sentadas en un banquito del parque, estas estaban esperando a Natsu y Naruto, cuando divisaron a lo lejos la figura de ambos chicos, sonrieron para luego levantarse y hacer señas para que las encontraran. Natsu y Naruto al verlas, saludaron a lo lejos.

Cuando se encontraron, comenzaron a hablar acerca de todo lo que habías hecho en esas tres horas. Erza había regañado a Natsu por haber peleado con Naruto y destruir aquél local. Sakura le llamó estúpido a Naruto, para luego decirles que mañana junto a Natsu irían a ayudar a Teuchi a construir Ichiraku nuevamente, ambos chicos simplemente aceptaron con una gota cayendo en su sien.

Después de eso, comenzaron a discutir acerca del tema original, ¿Dónde irían a dormir Natsu y Erza?. Pensaron en varias opciones, después de un rato, decidieron que Natsu iría a dormir a la casa de Naruto y Erza a la de Sakura.

A Naruto no le incomodaba el hecho de que Natsu iría a dormir a su casa, e más, le agradaba un poco la idea, tener un compañero de cuarto no sonaba mal, Naruto siempre estaba sólo en su casa, eso le molestaba un poco, demás Natsu comenzaba a caerle mejor.

A Sakura no le desagradaba la idea, le caía muy bien Erza, le explicaría la situación a sus padres, de seguro lo entendería, además, así podría conocer más acerca de Erza.

Dicho eso, ambos jóvenes se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares. Lo que no sabían era que un o mejor dicho dos sujetos los observaba desde lejos, para luego sonreír.

Natsu y Naruto se encontraban caminando por las calles de Konoha, se dirigían a la casa de Naruto, mientras caminaban discutían algo muy importante para Natsu.

-¿A qué hora cenamos?- preguntó Natsu frotando su panza

-¡Pero acabamos de cenar!-

-¿Eso fue la cena?- preguntó Natsu sorprendido

-¡Pues te jodes!- contestó enojado

En ese momento, un Rasenshuriken apareció de la nada sorprendiendo a ambos chicos, Natsu y Naruto lograron esquivarlo a tiempo antes que los alcanzaran.

-¡¿Pero qué?!- dijo Natsu sorprendido

-¡¿Es el razenshuriken?!- dijo Naruto sorprendido

En ese momento ambos desviaron sus miradas a dónde provino el ataque, se sorprendieron al ver que el atacante fue… ¿Naruto?

-¿Ese soy yo?- preguntó el rubio sorprendido

-Al parecer- contestó seriamente Natsu

En ese momento el otro Naruto sonrió para luego hacer un kage bushin no jutsu, creando tres clones.

-Sea lo que sea, no es nuestro amigo- dijo Natsu para luego saltar y lanzar un potente lanzallamas

Ese lanzallamas golpeó a los clones haciendo que desaparecieran y dirigiéndose a ´´Naruto´´, este simplemente sonrió , su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, cambiando su forma a la de… ¿Natsu?.

-¡¿Pero qué?!- dijo el peli-rosa al ver aquella escena

En ese momento ´´Natsu´´ tragó el lanzallamas para luego lanzarlo de nuevo, pero más grande y poderosa. El verdadero Natsu simplemente sonrió para luego patearlo lanzándolo en el suelo apagándolo.

-Esto no es nada bueno- dijo Naruto seriamente

Erza estaba frente a la casa de Sakura, esta dijo a la pelirroja que la esperara en la puerta, ya que primero debía pedir permiso a sus padres para que se quedara a pasar la noche.

Cuando entró a su las luces estaban apagadas, se preguntó si sus padres estarían en casa, así que las prendió.

-Mamá, papá, estoy en casa- anunció prendiendo las luces

Vio que las luces de la cocina estaban prendidas, intuyó que ahí estaban sus padres, así que decidió entrar.

Al entrar vio a su padre que estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina leyendo el periódico.

-Papá, ¿dónde está mamá?- preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa

-Salió un rato hija- contestó sin dejar de leer el periódico

-Papá, ¿puedes dejar de leer el periódico?- dijo seriamente, notando algo raro en su padre

El padre no dijo nada por unos segundos, para luego bajar el periódico, Sakura se asustó de sobremanera al verlo, tenía el cuerpo y voz de su padre pero su rostro era… La de su madre.

-¿¡Pero qué mierda!?- dijo Sakura retrocediendo asustada

-¿Qué te pasa hija?- dijo con una sonrisa maniaca- si no te conociera bien diría que etas, asustada-

Sakura estaba temblando, no entendía la situación, sin embargo se armó de valor y dio un paso hacia adelante

-¡¿Quién eres?!- dijo Natsu seriamente

-Soy todo y al mismo tiempo nada- dijo dejando la forma del padre de Sakura cambiando a todas las formas posibles **(es decir, de cualquier animal o persona)**

-Soy tú pasado- dijo transformándose en Natsu de chico- y tú futuro- cambiando a la forma de un Naruto adulto- pero sobre todo soy tu pesadilla- dijo con una sonrisa maniaca

**Contiuara…**

**Holo, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, esta historia no es muy larga, así que creo que dentro de 15 0 20 capítulos más terminaré, así que espero que les guste, nos vemos.**


End file.
